Haunted Memories
by Vincent Henry Hyde
Summary: Alex Corral has come to collect Emily on her mothers wishes. Emily fights back telling them that 'I am not under your jurisdiction anymore.' Alex becomes enraged when he finds out Emily is engaged. Are Hyde and Emily going to make their love official with a wedding?
1. Brownies

_**STORY TITLE :: Haunted Memories**_

_**Authors Note :: Our favorite characters are back in this twisted story. Also, I am seriously asking this (again I think) I want to get better on my writing and seeing where I've made mistakes would really help. So can someone please be my BETA READER? PLEASEEEE? I'll do anything!**_

_**The pairing will be:**_

_**DonnaxEric**_

_**LacyxKelso**_

_**KelsoxJackie**_

_**HydexEmily**_

_**Summary :: Alex Corral has come to collect Emily on her mothers wishes. Emily fights back telling them that 'I am not under your jurisdiction anymore.' Alex becomes enraged when he finds out Emily is engaged. Are Hyde and Emily going to make their love official with a wedding?**_

_**Chapter Title :: Brownies Will Take Your Mind Off of Anything!**_

_**Rating :: T**_

_**Ages :: **_

_**Jackie - 17**_

_**Fez - 17**_

_**Hyde - 17**_

_**Kelso - 18**_

_**Eric - 17**_

_**Donna - 17**_

_**Emily - 17**_

_**Derek - 18**_

_**XXX**_

The gang was in Eric's basement, Emily and Hyde sitting in their worn out chairs, holding hands while Emily drank a Coke and Hyde read the News Paper. Donna sat on the couch with Eric on the arm next to her. Kelso was sitting next to Donna with Jackie sitting on his lap. Fez was standing behind the couch.

"Okay, Michael, I want you to take me to the movies today." Jackie said, looking at Michael as he read movie times in the News Paper. Emily frowned, she has recently found out Jackie and Derek broke up. She wanted to strangle Jackie for going back to Kelso, but it's her life. She needs to learn from her mistakes.

"Way ahead of you Jackie! _Smokey and the Bandit _at 2 o'clock." Kelso smiled.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. I told you, I don't want to see that again." Jackie said, shaking her head, "I don't like the sound."

Donna turned to Eric, "Do you want to see _The Goodbye Girl_?"

"Well, I would - but it has to basic flaws. No Smokey; and No Bandit." Eric smiled and him and Kelso high-fived.

"Yeah! Plus, isn't _The Goodbye Girl_ like a girl movie?" Kelso smiled his open mouth smile.

Hyde shook his head and looked up from his news papers, "You moron. A girl movie is a make-out movie. Right Emily?"

"Sure. Whatever you say." Emily smiled and took another sip of her Coke.

"Oh, I'm in then!" Kelso smiled.

"So am I. I will come and watch." Fez smiled. Everyone looked at him. Hyde and Emily snickered.

Red and Kitty walked in from the bottom door of the basement. Jackie got off of Kelso and walked to the shower.

"Okay! Tee minus one hour till the garage sale!" Kitty smiled and walked behind the couch.

"Oh," Kitty laughed a little, "I feel like an astronaut."

Red went over to the cooler where they had some of the garage sale things in boxes. Red picked up a box with Roller Skates and old nick nacks. Kitty stopped him and looked in the box.

"Ooh! Eric wanted these Roller Skates. Ooh, the yo-yo. Oooooh! Your plastic vomit!" Kitty smiled at all the things.

"Yeah," Red turned to Eric while Kitty went to pick up another box, "You made me waste a lot of my money, Eric."

Eric nodded, "Yeah. Me and my damn childhood."

"You know Mrs. Forman. I feel really bad. You know, with you letting me stay here and everything. I wish I had something I could contribute to the garage sale." Hyde said, putting down the News Papers and taking Emily's hand.

Kitty smiled at him, "Oh, Steven. Your smile is contribution enough."

Hyde smiled before Red walked over to him and handed him a heavy box, "No it's not! Run this upstairs."

Hyde frowned and looked down at the box, "Yeah, Kelso. Move it." Hyde got up and threw it over to Kelso. Kelso struggled to steady it. Kelso looked around to throw it to someone else, but there was no one else.

"Uh - Dad? Me and Donna are going to see _The Goodbye Girl_." Eric hopped over the back of the couch and walked over to his father. Red looked at him weird. There was a long pause.

"Yeah, well I'm sure it's a great movie, Eric. But you're going to be helping with the Garage sale. Supporting." Red poked Eric's chest.

"Oh, right. We're having a Garage sale because you lost your job - I mean - did - because all the clutter." Eric covered himself.

"Everybody needs to work, Eric. The gravy train has made it's last stop." Red said.

Eric shook his head, "Okay, wait, there was a gravy train?"

Red smiled, "Yup, and you missed it." He slapped Eric's upper arm.

"Oh! I've got a good idea, Steven! You can sell Lemonade." Kitty smiled at him. Emily snickered, she knew what was about to happen.

"Actually, Mrs. Forman, I've thrown a lot of rocks at kids who sold Lemonade. Lord knows I hate a hypocrite!" Hyde said, turning his body to Kitty.

Kitty thought, "Than how about a bake sale?"

"I pretty much beat up any kid selling anything." Hyde said.

"Oh, Steven! You could just do a little table with some cookies and brownies." Kitty started to fold clothes.

Hyde shook his head, "I'm not much off -….Brownies?…I could make Brownies!" Hyde stood up, making Emily laughing hysterically (which made everyone look at her weird), "Because people _love _Brownies!"

Eric walked behind Hyde, "No they don't."

Hyde turned to him and smiled, "Oh! They love _my _Brownies!"

They both stared each other down.

"Well, that would be a perfect idea!" Kitty said, she walked over to Red and whispered something to him. He nodded and they both walked up the stair.

Emily drank the rest of her Coke and got up, "I'm helping with the Brownies!" Emily laughed. Hyde smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

_**XXX**_

Hyde opened the oven and pulled out the Brownies, kicking the oven door closed with his foot. Emily was standing on the side of the counter, smiling like an idiot. Kitty was at the sink washing something off.

"Oh! They smell delicious!" Emily said.

Kitty agreed before making a comment about Hyde's mom abandoning him. Emily and Hyde looked at her weirdly.

"I mean, went on such a long trip." Kitty walked away and into the dinning room.

Eric walked in from the living room and growled, "Hyde! Oh, come on! I'm asking you not to make these brownies! I mean my mom and dad are-" Kitty walked in, holding a few large plastic plates for the Brownies, "Way to fat!"

Emily giggle and slapped Eric's shoulder as Kitty looked at him, flabbergasted, "Nice cover, Rinky-Dink."

"You know what, Eric! You just leave him alone! This is Steven's contribution to our garage sale!" Kitty said as Hyde pick up a bowl and started to mix the chocolate, "And…I happen to know you put the special ingredient in these Brownies." Hyde stopped mixing and all three teens looked at her.

"Special ingredient?" Hyde asked.

"I told him not to!" Eric said.

Emily just stared. Kelso walked in and stood behind Hyde, looking at all the chocolate batter.

"Yes! _Loveeee_!" Kitty laughed. Emily stayed silent as Eric and Hyde laughed. Emily was looking out the window at a person. He was tall, blond curly hair and tan skin. He was wearing a Blue Polo shirt with jeans and sandals. He was talking to Red. Emily held her breath and slowly backed up to the living room door before slipping in.

Hyde, Kelso, Eric, and Kitty didn't notice this.

Laurie walked in from outside and said, "Someone here is looking for Emily. I think his name was Alexander or some crap like that." Hyde and Eric looked at each other.

"Tell him she isn't here." Hyde looked at Laurie.

"Tell him yourself." Laurie walked over to Kelso.

"I'll tell him," Kitty said, walking outside.

"Wait, where's Emily?" Hyde said, "Eric, watch the Brownies." Hyde put the batter down and took off his gloves and went to look for Emily in the house.

"Hi, Kelso." Laurie said in a sexy voice. Eric made a gagging sound.

"Oh look. It's chocolate batter," Laurie dipped her finger in the batter and put it in Kelso's face, slowly bringing it down to her mouth, "I sure wish I could finish all this batter…but I just can't." Laurie put the finger in her mouth and sucked the chocolate off, "Oh, wait. Guess I can. Bye."

Laurie walked back outside.

"Man! I was so close." Kelso said.

_**XXX**_

Hyde searched for Emily in every room of the house before he finally went down to the basement.

"Em?" He walked down the stairs but she wasn't their. He was about to go back upstairs when he heard a noise from the storage room.

"Emily?" Hyde walked over to the storage room door and opened it. Emily was sitting on the floor next to the door. She was leaning on the wall, her knees up to her chest, her arms around her legs, and she was looking up at Hyde.

He closed the door behind him and sat next to her, leaning on the door, "He's here."

Emily looked down, "I know."

Hyde pulled Emily onto his lap and she rested her head on his chest.

"I'm scared." Emily whispered.

"You don't have to be. Stay with me until he leaves, I will protect you. Me, Kelso, Eric, and Donna will protect you," He pulled her closer to himself, "I promise. Nothing bad is going to happen. I love you to much to let something happen."

Emily smiled and kissed Hyde's cheek, "Thank you. I…I want to go upstairs now."

"You sure? I have Eric watching the Brownies." Hyde said.

Emily nodded, getting off of Hyde, "Yeah, I need to face my fears." Emily took Hyde's hands and helped pull him up.

"Okay, lets go than." Hyde took Emily's hand.

_**XXX**_

Donna and Fez were looking at the nick nacks at the garage sale when Eric came out with another box.

Donna walked over to him, "I can't believe you would rather stay here than go see a movie with me."

"Well, I'm glad we didn't," Eric pointed to Alex, "That's Alex. He's here for Emily."

Donna looked at him, "Shit! He's built like a Football player!"

"Who is Alex?" Fez asked, looking at the guy.

"Alex is here to take Emily away." Donna said.

"Away?" Fez asked.

"Back to New York." Eric said, he turned to Donna, "We have to keep Emily out of sight. Since it's impossible to drive her to The Hub, Hyde is with her in the Kitchen. I need you to guard the sliding door, okay?"

"Okay." Donna pulled Fez over to the door as Alex looked at Eric.

"I heard you mention Emily." Alex said to Eric.

Eric looked up at him, "Uhh - who?"

"Emily Sperling. I know she's here." Alex crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry. But I only know an Emily Hyde. Not an Emily Sperling." Eric said, crossing his arm.

Alex's eyes widened, "Emily _Hyde_?"

Eric paled, "Oops."

Alex grabbed Eric shirt and pulled him off the floor, "Tell me where she is. _Now._ _Or else._"

Eric swallowed and was about to say something before -

"Put him down, Alex!" Emily said from behind Eric. Hyde and Donna were standing behind Emily. Hyde has his arms crossed with an annoyed look on his face. Donna was furious.

Alex set Eric down and looked at Emily, "Hey, Emily." He put on a sexy smile, which only made Emily angrier.

"Why are you here?" She asked, closing her eyes tight behind her Aviators. She knew the answer, but she was mainly hoping this was just a 'Hi and Bye' trip.

"Your mother asked me to take you home. She will be there when we get back." Alex said, putting a hand out for her to take.

Emily licked her lips and felt her lip ring. _**I promise I will be with you in spirit. **_

_I love you, Dad._

"No! I will not be controlled by you or my mother! I am not under her jurisdiction anymore! I have a new family! New friends! I have a fiancé that I love and intent to marry this year!" Emily said, sternly.

Alex looked at her with disgust, "Marriage? Bullshit! No one would ever want to marry you!"

"Hey-" Hyde was cut off.

"It doesn't matter who will marry me or not! What matters that you leave. _Now_. _Or else._" Emily crossed her arms and glared at him.

Hyde stared at her, this was so odd for him. A 4 foot 8 girl was fighting a guy over six feet. Hyde couldn't help but feel proud at Emily.

"_Or else_, what? You're going to talk me to dead?" Alex mocked her, smirking.

Emily frowned, she just realized she didn't have a plan.

"Or else I'll kick your ass." Hyde said, putting an arm around Emily. Emily looked up at Hyde and stared at him like he was her hero - which he was!

"I doubt you could kick my ass." Alex said.

"I took down Jamie. Why couldn't I take down you?" Hyde asked.

Alex stared at Hyde, "You didn't take down Jamie."

"Talk to him, maybe you'll notice his fucked up nose." Hyde said. Emily put a hand on Hyde's chest, resting her head on his shoulder.

Alex noticed this, "This is the guy you're marrying?"

Emily smiled and looked at Hyde, "Yes. Isn't he handsome?"

Alex balled his hands up into a fist. Before he was about to punch Hyde, Red came over.

"Hey, didn't I ask you to leave?" Red stood between the teens and Alex.

Alex looked at him, "Whatever." And he walked away and off the property.

_**XXX**_

Hyde and Emily sat at a small table near the wall of leaves. Brownies were on 4 different plates. 2 plates had 'special' Brownies, the other 2 had normal Brownies. Emily was leaning her head on Hyde's shoulder, with her eyes closed. Hyde was looking around the area to see if the prick Alex would come back. An adult looking teen walked over to them when he noticed the brownies.

Hyde looked at the Adult teen, "Do you now, or have you ever had an association with the Point Place Police Department?"

The Adult teen shook his head.

Hyde picked up the Spatchula and picked a brownie off of the 'special' brownies and put it on a napkin and handed it to him, "Enjoy. You got about thirty minutes to get some place safe."

The Adult teen nodded and thanked him before walking away.

_**XXX**_

Jackie, Kelso, Fez, and Donna were at the Movies while Eric helped clean up the garage sale. Emily and Hyde were in the basement, eating the left over 'special' and non-special brownies. Well, Emily already ate all the 'special' brownies (she thought they were the regular ones) and Hyde was stuck eating the crappy normal brownies.

"Oh man! Dude! These are amazing! They are quenching my thirst!" Emily laughed, laying on the couch.

Hyde rolled his eyes as he counted his money, "Hey, Em. Did you ever take that last batch out of the oven?"

Emily was giggling, "Uhh - no. Kitty said she was gonna get it for me." Emily started throwing her hands in the hair, "Dude! My hands are so…_small and circular!_"

"Emily! Those were special brownies!" Hyde said before he ran up the stairs and went to the Kitchen. Red, Kitty, Bob, and Midge finished more than half of the special brownies that were in the pan

"Shit." Hyde whispered. He went back downstairs and saw Emily was gone.

"Emily?" He heard a noise from inside the cooler. Hyde froze, "Oh god! Emily!"

Emily popped out of the cooler, holding a Coke, "Found it!" She laughed and tried to get out of the freezer but failed. Emily looked at Hyde, "…are you going to help or not poopy pants?"

Hyde shook his head and smirked. He walked over to the cooler and pulled Emily over his shoulder. She giggled and slapped his ass. Which only made Hyde laugh as he threw her onto the couch.

"Ooh! Again! Again!" Emily laughed. Emily put her Coke on the table and pulled Hyde down. He kissed her and pulled back.

"Drink your Coke, than I'll show you a fun time." Hyde got up and handed Emily her Coke.

"Hyde?" Emily sat up and opened the Coke.

Hyde sat next to her and pulled her onto his lap, "Yes?"

"Thank you. For today. Saving me for mean ol' mister Corral!" Emily giggled while drinking her Coke.

Hyde smiled, "I told you I would protect you."

Emily looked at him, "I know. But you've said that before, sometimes you do. Sometimes you don't. I think it depends whether you think it's worth protecting me from."

Hyde stared at Emily, racking at his brain. This was true. He had said it many times, and only protected her from a few.

"I…I…" Hyde looked down.

Emily saw this a put a hand on Hyde's cheek and moved his head to face her.

"Heidi. I loves you! Nothing will change that, whether you protect me or not! Because I know, deep deep deeeeeeeep down, wayyyyyyy down, you love me with all your heart." Emily smiled.

Hyde smiled a little, "You don't have to looked that deep anymore." He nudges her with his head as she took a sip of Coke.

She put her Coke down and kissed him, "Good, because I'm tired of digging in your body. So much blood and guts and crap."

Hyde laughed and kissed her, "Ready for a good time?"

"Of course!" Emily smiled as Hyde laid her down on the couch and crawled over her.

"HYDE!" Eric yelled, running down the stairs. Hyde groaned and got up, "What Forman?"

"My dad _sold _my Vista Cruiser!" Eric said, pointing at Hyde with an angry look on his face.

"Okay?" Hyde said.

Emily sat up and frowned, "Go away, Rinky-Dink! Hyde is trying to show me a good time!"

"Hyde, we're going to get my car back. Red has the check." Eric started back up the stair.

Hyde sighed and picked up Emily bridal Style as she giggled.

Hyde sighed, "Come on, Cupcake. Time to get _Rinky-Dink's _car back."

"Yay! It's time for an adventure!" Emily laughed.

_**XXX**_

"Hey! You said we were going for ice cream!" Red said as they walked down an apartment hall. Hyde was carrying Emily. She thought she was a Queen right now, her feet can _not_ touch the floor.

"When we get the car back." Eric said as they stopped at a door with the number 4 on it.

"You know you did tell him you were gonna get him ice cream." Hyde said, smiling. Red took the Fire Extinguisher off it's rack and started to get it ready to spray.

"After," Eric said, "And you're not helping! And put that down, Red!"

Red sprayed the white fluff at Hyde and Eric's legs.

"Shit! That's freezing!" Emily said, holding onto Hyde.

"Whoa!" Red laughed, "That really shot out of there! Sorry." Red nodded his head and set it down on the floor. Eric knocked on the door.

"Oh! Oh! Listen," Red went over to Eric, "I don't want to do this."

"Well you have to!" Eric said.

"I'll wait in the car!" Red turned around but Hyde got in his way.

"No, no, Red. You have to learn to take responsibility for your own actions." Eric looked at Red before turning to the door.

"Well that's stupid!" Red complained.

The door opened to see a girl that looked exactly like Emily, but without the lip ring, "Yeah?"

The boys looked from the girl standing at the door, to the girl in Hyde's hands.

"Your dad buy a car this morning?" Eric asked.

"The Station Wagon? Yeah, he bought that crap for me." She said, crossing her arms.

"Well, you see. That was my car and-"

"Daddy! Where are the keys to that piece of crap!" The girl walked away from the door to get the keys.

The boys looked at each other and Emily smiled, "I like her!"

The girl came back and handed Eric the keys, "Give me his check."

They traded and the girl slammed the door shut.

_**XXX**_

Hyde, Emily, Eric, and Donna walked down the steps to the basement. Hyde opened the door and walked in, everyone following behind him.

"You got your car back, Forman. Are we cool now?" Hyde asked, pulled Emily over to him.

"Yeah," Eric nodded, "Yeah, I think you learned your lesson."

"Absolutely man." Hyde picked up Emily, "Now, if you excuse me. I promised this girl a good time and I'm going to give her that good time on the floor of Forman's room."

Emily laughed as Hyde carried her up the stairs and out of the basement.


	2. Happy One Year Annivesary!

_**STORY TITLE :: Haunted Memories**_

_**Authors Note :: Okay! I am FINALLY going to start making more circle chapters. So the next few chapters will just be my imagination and my reviews. Thank you for the reviews!**_

_**The pairing will be:**_

_**DonnaxEric**_

_**LacyxKelso (Kind Of)**_

_**KelsoxJackie**_

_**HydexEmily**_

_**Summary :: Alex Corral has come to collect Emily on her mothers wishes. Emily fights back telling them that 'I am not under your jurisdiction anymore.' Alex becomes enraged when he finds out Emily is engaged. Are Hyde and Emily going to make their love official with a wedding?**_

_**Chapter Title :: Happy One Year Anniversary!**_

_**Rating :: T**_

_**Ages :: **_

_**Jackie - 15**_

_**Fez - 16**_

_**Hyde - 17**_

_**Eric - 17**_

_**Donna - 17**_

_**Emily - 18**_

_**Kelso - 18**_

_**XXX**_

You would think it's like any other day - Eric and Donna fighting about nothing; Kelso sitting on the couch while Jackie played with his hair; Fez eating some candy and comparing Cattle to Women; and Emily and Hyde, sitting in there seats, Emily smiling dumbly at Hyde, and Hyde, just smirking as he realized what day tomorrow was going to be.

"You know what tomorrow is?" Emily said, leaning closer to Hyde.

Hyde thought a moment, "The day we met?"

Emily giggled, "No, but close."

Hyde leaned closer the Emily and whispered, "How about the day we went on the roof and-"

"Hyde!" Emily blushed brightly.

Hyde chuckled and kissed her cheek, "Happy one year anniversary, Cupcake."

Emily smiled and hugged him, "Anything special you want to do tomorrow?"

Hyde smirked, "Besides you? No. Anything you want to do?"

Emily thought for a moment than smiled big, "I want to pick a date."

Hyde looked at her, "I thought we were waiting till after High school."

Emily nodded, "We are. But I still want to pick a date."

Hyde nodded, "Alright, than what date should it be?"

"Well, I want the date to be meaningful." Emily said, leaning back onto her chair.

There was a loud bang as Eric fell off the couch.

"You okay?" Donna laughed and helped Eric up.

"Yeah." Eric got up and dusted himself off.

"Hey, Jackie," Emily said.

Jackie turned her head to her, "Yeah, Em?"

"You know how summer will be here in a few weeks?" Emily smiled.

"Yeah? What about it?" Jackie said as she undid a braid she made is Kelso's hair.

"Well, I was hoping all of us could take a Vacation to New York! I have a friend up there that I talked to that said she would let us crash at her place." Emily smiled.

Jackie clapped, "That would be wonderful, Emily!"

"Do you think you can convince your parents, Eric?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure I can." Eric said, "But what's the occasion?"

Emily smiled, "Just a nice vacation for all of us!"

XXX

Hyde didn't get to see Emily this morning. She left early with Donna and Jackie to catch up on homework and to help with the end of the year dance.

So, Hyde sat in class, staring at the clock. It was the last class of the day, and than him and Emily were off on their date. He sighed and smiled as he remembered his first date with Emily. It almost ended badly…Well, for Emily it ended badly. That night her mother beat her up. The next day Hyde took her to the hospital and Jill got put in jail.

Hyde sighed and leaned back in his chair. He looked at the Art teacher as she went on about Pablo Picasso's _Les Noces de Pierrette_. Hyde turned his head to the side and stared at the poster board of the painting.

XXX

Emily sat on the bleachers, writing in her notebook. She was copying down definitions but before she knew it, she was writing Hyde's name over and over again. She couldn't help but smile. She leaned back on the bleachers and stared up at the clear blue sky. She played with her lip ring.

_I wish you were here, Hyde._

Emily turned back to her notebook and started to re-write the definitions.

XXX

Hyde ran out of last period, bumping into a few students as he forced his way out of the room. He ran down the halls, and to the cafeteria; where he met up with Eric.

"Forman, have you seen Emily?" Hyde asked.

Eric shook his head, "Have you seen Donna?"

Hyde shook his head, "No, man. I'm gonna go look for her." Eric nodded.

Hyde ran out of the cafeteria and into the football field. He looked at the bleachers to see about a hundreds kids sitting on them.

"Why today…" Hyde whispered to himself as he started to run to the bleachers. He looked at the first few rows of bleachers and didn't see her. He than started to run up the bleachers to the top and still didn't see her. He sighed, frustrated.

"Emily!" Hyde yelled.

XXX

Emily put her things in her bag and got up, slinging the bag over her shoulder. She walked down the bleachers, sad. Hyde was suppose to be here by now. She got to the bottom of the bleachers and started to walk across the field.

"Emily!"

Emily turned around as Hyde ran down the bleachers and ran to her.

"Hyde!"

Emily started running to him. God, it's only been a day and she missed him like crazy. I know, it's weird for Emily and Hyde to be acting this way. But, why shouldn't they? They picked a date! And now, they just wanted that date to come as quickly as possible. And, you know what? **It will.**

Hyde picked up Emily in a bear hug and swing her around.

"Hey, cupcake!" Hyde put her down and kissed her. She put a hand on his cheek and the other on his chest. She pulled on his shirt, which pulled him closer. Hyde wrapped his arm around her waist and put the other on the back of her head.

They pulled away from each other and smiled.

"I missed you, Cupcake."

"I missed you too, Big Daddy."

Emily smiled as Hyde twirled her around again, "How was your day, Cupcake?"

Emily shrugged, "It was a boring day without you." Hyde smiled and kissed her forehead.

XXX

Hyde and Emily laid down on Emily's bed. Eric and Donna were getting a few boxes of Pizza for movie night. Emily snuggled closer to Hyde and rested her head on his chest.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "What up, Cupcake?"

"Just thinking." Emily shrugged, looking out the window.

"About what?"

"Jill."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know why she is trying to gain custody back. I thought she would be happy I'm out of her hair."

Hyde thought for a moment, "Maybe she wants to say sorry."

Emily looked up at him and laughed, "You're kidding right? A simple 'sorry' will not be a good enough apology."

Hyde sighed, "Em, I don't know. Maybe she changed. Why don't you call her?"

"Can we just focus on us," Emily played with the hem of Hyde's shirt and played with her lip ring, "Let's practice what we're going to do on our wedding night."

Hyde and Emily were just looking at each other, tension and heat increasing as seconds went by; Green eyes were staring, mesmerized at the blue eyes that stared back. Emily purred as Hyde took her hand and started to kiss her wrist. She couldn't stop blushing as he worked on her wrist; the biting, the licking, the heavenly nibbling.

Hyde's lips than attacked hers, bruising her lips as they kissed with animalistic passion. Hyde's tongue forced his way into hers; Hyde tangled his hand into her beautiful hair. Hyde pulled back and crawled on top of Emily. She giggled and played with her lip ring. Hyde leaned down and bit on Emily's lip ring, pulling it a little. Emily smirked and pulled Hyde down and kissed him with hunger.

Hyde pulled away and reached the pale girl's collarbone; he began kicking and sucking forcefully, leaving a bruised spot. Emily was squirming under Hyde's tongue and cursed because she was is such bliss she didn't want to undress him…

"Oh my god! Ew! Ew! Ew!" Eric screamed, hiding his eyes behind Donna.

Emily pushed Hyde off of her and blushed bright red.

"Uh, your neck." Donna stated, pointing to her own neck.

Emily gasped and put a hand over where Hyde's mark was. Donna giggled and Eric screamed while running downstairs.

"Pizza's here, Kelso and Fez can't make it so Jackie isn't going to come either. It's just us." Donna laughed.

Emily nodded, "We'll be down in a minute."

Donna nodded and walked back downstairs. Hyde was smirking at Emily.

"What?" Emily asked annoyed.

"I made a _mark_."

"Shut the fuck up and go downstairs!"

XXX

So, Emily, Hyde, Donna, and Eric decided to watch The Exorcist. Donna and Eric were scared shitless, while Emily and Hyde laughed and made faces at each other.

05/11/77

_Dear Diary,_

_I have decided to make you after reading Hyde's journal. Shhhh. He doesn't know I read it. Hehe. So, today was me and Hyde's one year anniversary. We picked a date, we made love, and we promised that we would be with each other forever…It was a very fulfilling day. I really wish I had more to say! But, it's impossible to describe how I feel with Hyde. But, I guess I can say, being with Hyde makes me feel loved, random, a geek, a queen/princess, and a person. Most people just treat me like a pretty face, I know that sounds conceited (at least I think it sounds conceited.) But it's true! I'm just happy I found a person that likes me with all my weird corks…I love you Hyde, even if you grow a very scratchy beard I'll love you…I hope. Hehe. Oh! Here is the date to our wedding. It has special meaning because it was the last day I saw my father alive. I know it's not really something to celebrate, but I thought I should make the day a little happier for me, and it will! ~05/19/78~_

_Dear Journal,_

_Hello there. I haven't written in you in forever, but hell, who really gives a damn. It's not like anyone reads this! The last time I write in this was the day Emily told me she was pregnant, and about to run back to New York! Anywho, me and cupcake picked a date. May 19 of next year. I can't wait. Emily's reasoning for that date was to make the day more happier for her. You see, May 19 was the last day Emily saw her father alive. So, we both decided to make it a happy day, not a day over crying for. So, yeah. That's all I really have to say for now. And, Emily, I do know you read this. So, just for kicks, I'm not going to write 'I love you' in here. I wanna see what happens when I don't! Ehh, but you can't stop me from saying it anyways. Love ya, Cupcake. _

_~Counting down the days to the big date~_

_~05/19/78~_


	3. Studio 54

_**STORY TITLE :: Haunted Memories**_

_**Authors Note :: I am seriously sorry I haven't updating since last year…I'm ashamed of it…D:**_

_**The pairing will be:**_

_**DonnaxEric**_

_**LacyxKelsoxJackiexDerek**_

_**HydexEmily**_

_**Summary :: Alex Corral has come to collect Emily on her mothers wishes. Emily fights back telling them that 'I am not under your jurisdiction anymore.' Alex becomes enraged when he finds out Emily is engaged. Are Hyde and Emily going to make their love official with a wedding?**_

_**Chapter Title :: Studio 54**_

_**Rating :: T**_

_**Ages :: **_

_**Jackie - 15**_

_**Fez - 16**_

_**Hyde - 17**_

_**Eric - 17**_

_**Donna - 17**_

_**Emily - 18**_

_**Kelso - 18**_

_**XXX**_

Emily sat in front of the phone. Donna to her left, Hyde to her right, and Eric right behind her. They were waiting for a call from Sam, Emily's friend in New York. If Sam said yes to allowing them to stay at her place for the summer, they were going to New York next week, if she said no, they would have to find something else to do this summer. The phone started to ring and Emily picked it up.

"What's the damage?" Emily said. Emily nodded and made noises in agreement before hanging up the phone.

"So?" Hyde and Donna asked.

Emily smiled big and put an arm around both of them, "WE'RE GOING TO NEW YORK CITY!"

**XXX THE NEXT DAY XXX**

"Okay, I know you don't want to let Eric out of your sight _but…_what if I told you he got an all expenses paid trip to New York City?" Emily said. Emily, Eric and Hyde were sitting on the couch while Red was sitting in his chair with Kitty on his lap.

"How did this dumb ass get an all expenses paid trip to New York City?" Red asked.

Kitty did her annoying laugh and smiled, "Well, the only way I would let him go is if he called me five times a day and brought me back a souvenir."

"And if I promised you he will?" Emily crossed her fingers.

"Than yes, he can go." Kitty smiled.

**XXX**

The teens were sitting in their seats (some jumping out of them) in the basement. Everyone's parent's said that they could go to New York for a few weeks in summer.

"We need to celebrate the good news!" Jackie smiled.

"We should go to Studio 54! It just opened up last week." Kelso said.

"No, Michael, I…I meant just me and you. My parents will be out late tonight." Jackie smiled and kissed his cheek.

Kelso smiled his open mouth smile, "Oh yeah, baby! I'm getting it tonight!"

Emily snickered and looked at Hyde, "Hey, after we go to the club, I want to take you somewhere."

Hyde looked at her and nodded, "That's cool."

**XXX**

Emily and Donna get dressed in Eric's basement as Eric and Hyde got dressed up stairs.

Emily wore a skin tight knee-length green dress with black heels. Emily's make up was black eye-liner with purple eye-shadow, some blush, and black lip-stick.

Donna wore the same thing but in red with a auburn shawl and red heels. Donna's make up is black eye-liner with green eye-shadow, bright blush, and red lip-stick.

The boys were ready and waited for the girls in the family room. The girls walked up-stairs, giggling and smirking as they walked up to the boys.

Eric stared at Donna.

"What are you staring at?" Donna asked.

"You're…really…brick house." Eric said.

"Thanks," Donna laughed.

Hyde smiled at Emily, "You look…"

Emily blushed and played with her lip ring, "What you said to me at Prom was enough, Hyde."

"All I said was 'I love you' though." Hyde chuckled.

Emily smiled, "I love you is all I ever wanted to hear."

**XXX**

The gang (not including Kelso and Jackie) walked through the ally way to the entrance of Studio 54.

"This place is amazing! Two women on the corner just offered to have sex with me!" Fez yelled over the loud music.

"Yeah, for money, Fez," Hyde said.

Fez shook his head, "I could not ask them for money."

Hyde and Donna laughed.

"Or could I?" Fez said.

Hyde shook his head and mouthed 'no'.

"Guys! Look at this place!" Eric said, twirling around, "It's so awesome!"

"I'm gonna go see how long the wait is!" Donna walked over to the bouncer.

"Excuse me how long-" Donna was cut off.

"You're in." The bouncer let her walk past him, but as the rest of the group tried to walk in the bouncer pushed them back.

"Donna!" Emily called, but she was already in.

Emily looked up at the tall bouncer, "Uhh, excuse me…why can't we be let in?"

The bouncer looked down and laughed, "Hah, I didn't see you, you can come in."

"Can my fiancé come too?" Emily asked, pulling Hyde behind her.

The bouncer through a moment, "Ehh, no."

Emily looked at Hyde, "I won't go without you."

Hyde kissed her forehead, "Go, have fun with Donna."

"Are you sure?" Emily asked.

Hyde smiled and kissed her, "Yeah. Go!"

Emily hugged Hyde and ran in.

**XXX 30 minutes later XXX**

Eric walked back over to Fez and Hyde.

"Hey, did slipping the bouncer a ten work?" Hyde asked.

"Yeah, Hyde…that's why I'm inside the club." Eric rolled his eyes.

Donna walked out and waved at them, the boys walked over.

"There you are! Me and Emily have been looking for you guys! This place is awesome, why aren't you inside?" Donna asked.

"Oh, we were in, we were on the inside." Eric said, pointing to the club.

"I didn't see you." Donna said.

"Uh, yeah, we waved at you…but you were…uhh…" Eric froze.

"Dancing with Emily." Hyde said.

"Yeah, uhh, you were dancing, and than we went through this…" Eric froze again.

"Door." Fez said.

"Yes! We went through this door, and…we were locked out. So we had to get in the back of the line so…" Eric cleared his throat.

"Oh, alright. So, when you get inside…fine me or Emily!" Donna said before walking back in.

The bouncer looked at them, "That was really smooth."

"Smooth enough to get us in?" Hyde asked.

"_No_."

Hyde and Eric walked away.

"Okay, that is it! You must let me in!" Fez said.

"_Why_?" The Bouncer asked.

"Because I feel the heart of disco burning in my loans." Fez said. The bouncer looked at him weird.

"Watch," Fez said, taking a few steps back. Fez started to dance and The Bouncer was impressed.

"Okay, you're in." The bouncer let Fez through.

"So long losers!" Fez ran in.

**XXX 20 minutes later XXX**

"Well, so much for your 'He can't stop both of us' theory." Eric said, fixing his jacket.

"This bites man! He can't keep us out of there! I mean, what? Did we wake up in Russia this morning?" Hyde said, getting furious.

"No! We did not in fact wake up in Russia this morning!" Eric agreed.

"I didn't think so!" Hyde said, pointing at Eric. Hyde walked over to The Bouncer, Eric following behind him.

"Hey! Let me tell you something, pal! You're popping up a dying system, man! You see, some day soon, people are gonna wake up. And they are gonna realize that most of us don't fit into your 'Hollywood Madison Avenue' Candy coated idea of what's cool. And when we do, we're gonna rise up. We're gonna put _you _on trial! Then parade through the streets with _your_ head on a stick!" Hyde yelled.

"Riotous political outrage…you're in." The Bouncer let Hyde in.

"Alright! I'll see you in there, buddy." Hyde said to Eric before running in.

**XXX**

Hyde covered Emily's eyes as he walked behind her, "Guess who?"

"Hyde!" Emily hugged Hyde and kissed his cheek, "Come on! Let's dance!"

**XXX 30 minutes later XXX**

Emily walked out and over to Eric, who was leaning against the ally way wall.

"Hey," Emily said, walking over to him.

Eric looked at her and smiled sadly, "Hey…"

"Bouncer still being a jerk?" Emily asked.

Eric sighed, "I don't get why though. What do you guy's have that I don't?"

"Well, me and Donna are sexy girls, which will get us into anything," Emily laughed at the look on Eric's face, "Than, Fez has his dancing…Hyde has his 'the man is going kick our asses' thing…but, you wanna know what you have?"

"Yeah," Eric looked down.

"Smarts." Emily smiled at him.

"Smarts?" Eric asked.

"Out of all of us, you get the best grades, you choose the best choices, you save us from most of the crap we get into because _you_ can think fast." Emily said, leaning on the wall.

"Yeah…but those smarts aren't getting me into the club." Eric said.

Emily thought for a moment, "Why do you think he's a bouncer?"

"To be an ass?" Eric scoffed.

"No…probably because he was excluded from things as a child and wants to decide who is cool enough to get into the club. He thinks he's a big shot now because he's in charge of the people allowed into the club. Try talking to him about that." Emily said before walking back into the club.

Eric walked back over to the bouncer, "Hey…I have a theory."

"And that is?" The bouncer rolled his eyes.

"You were excluded from things as a child…weren't you?" Eric asked.

"…Yeah…how did you know?" He asked.

"I'm just taking a wild guess because you like picking the 'cool' people to go into the club. Yet when you see the geeks like you, you don't feel sorry for them anymore because you're a big shot." Eric said.

"…That makes no sense."

"Please just let me in!"

"…I'll let you in if you get out of my face."

"Deal!"

The bouncer let him pass.

**XXX 1:00 a.m. XXX**

"That was awesome!" Emily screamed as she ran out of the club, heels in her hand.

The others followed slowly behind her. Hyde was worn out from all the dancing Emily made him do. Fez was half asleep, leaning on Hyde's shoulder for support. Donna and Eric were holding hands, laughing and talking about how much fun they had.

"Hey, Eric, can you drop me and Hyde off at Point Place Park?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," Eric said as everyone piled into the car.

**XXX 30 minutes later XXX**

Emily held Hyde's hand as she pulled him over to the swings. Emily sat down on one while Hyde sat down in the other one. Emily started to swing.

"Em, why did you bring me here?" Hyde asked.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you…you alone." Emily said.

"At a park?" Hyde raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong with that?" Emily said, looking at Hyde as she kept swinging.

"…I guess not…" Hyde started to swing.

The swung for a few minutes before Hyde stopped when he saw someone approaching them.

"Emily!"

Emily stopped swinging and froze.

"Who is that…?"

"Sammie!" Emily screamed, jumping off the swing and running to the girl.

Sam ran to Emily in a bone crushing hug.

"Em!"

"Sammie!"

"I needed to make sure you were okay!" Sammie said, pulling back from Emily.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Alex came to visit me," She said angrily, "He said he hurt you!"

Emily smiled, "You could of called!"

"Hell no! I need to see you in person. You could of lied on the phone!"

"How did you know where I was?" Emily laughed, hugging the girl again.

"I was passing in a Taxi and I saw that famous face of yours!" Sammie laughed.

Hyde walked up behind them and cleared his throat.

"Oh," Emily pulled away from Sam, "Sammie, this is Hyde. My Fiancé."

Sammie made a sexy growl, "He is very sexy, Em."

Emily giggled and put an arm around Hyde's waist, "Isn't he?"

Emily looked back at Sam, "Where's your luggage?"

"In the Taxi! Come on! I'm cold out here!" Sammie grabbed Emily's hand, who grabbed Hyde's hand and they ran to the taxi.


End file.
